


Sleepless In Quantico

by Pantherlily



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending I came up with for 6X19, With Friends Like These... </p>
<p>This is a scene I would have rather watched than the ending about the unsub. One shot. Morgan/Reid. No pairing. Reid's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless In Quantico

_"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."-Unknown_

_  
_

Reid had managed to get some sleep on the plane but when he got home, sleep didn't find him. He took some Excedrin PM to help rid of the head ache and to help him slumber but two hours went by and neither happened. He rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. In the darkness he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like he didn't know the person staring back at him anymore. What was happening to him? Why couldn't the doctors find anything? With Emily gone, things got worse for him. This was to be expected he supposed. Things had gotten worse for everyone.

If he couldn't get sleep, he might as well go out. Reid wasn't sure where he was going, and he drove around aimlessly. The glow of stoplights and street lamps, glared down on him cruelly, and he had to squint to see most of the time. The car came to a stop outside of a familiar building. He hadn't intended on driving to Morgan's but that was where he had ended up. He glanced at his watch, it was sort of late. For awhile he sat in his car, contemplating whether he should leave or stay. With a sigh, he unbuckled his seat belt and cut the engine.

When Reid arrived at the door, he hesitated before knocking. The door opening startled him and he took a step or two back reflexively.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, confused at seeing his colleague on his door step.

The truth was, Reid wasn't sure why he had come here. "You look like you are on your way out somewhere. I will just see you at work tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"Kid, wait. What's up?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have come. Sorry to bother you."

"Can't sleep?"

Reid stopped and turned around and merely nodded in response.

"Come on in."

"Weren't you going out?"

"It can wait," Morgan said and stepped back inside his place.

Without a word, Reid followed after Morgan and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on the couch.

Morgan was in the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" He asked, as he got one for himself out of the fridge.

"No, I took some Excedrin a couple hours ago so alcohol wouldn't be advisable."

Morgan nodded, popped open the beverage and took a seat next to Reid. "Talk to me Pretty Boy."

For awhile Reid didn't respond and Morgan waited patiently for an answer. "You know how I told you about not sleeping and the headaches?"

"Yeah." Morgan took a sip of his beer.

"Ever since the case in Miami, I have been having these terrible migraines. I went to a doctor and they can't find anything wrong with me. I feel like I am losing my mind, literally. And with Emily's..." Reid faltered momentarily but recovered his voice, "…death, it's just worse now."

"Kid, you ever think that maybe it is psychosomatic? Add the stress level of our job. Maybe your mind and body just need a break."

"You think I'm having migraines because I am worried about the predisposition of becoming schizophrenic and stress?"

"You said the doctors didn't find anything. Maybe you are just psyching yourself out. I know you worry about ending up like your mother but don't. It definitely isn't helping you with your migraines."

Reid frowned. "You think it's that simple?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. It could be."

"I never thought of it like that."

Morgan clapped him on the back, and put the empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "You over analyze things sometimes." He got up and went to the kitchen, probably for another beer.

Reid thought about Morgan's words and they helped to ease his troubled mind. Weariness washed over him and his eyes flitted closed. He was faintly aware of Morgan throwing a blanket over him and whispering, "Night Kid," before he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
